History of Killzone
The whole story starts with our planet in the near future plagued by a violent war that inevitably ends with the use of nuclear weapons that destroy Earth almost completely. Technologically advanced enough, Humanity decides to leave Earth and create colonies on planets or satellites like the moon, while they search in space for other habitable planets. In this search, are several organizations, including companies like the Helghan Corporation. History after Earth Reaching Alpha Centauri It does not take too long to find two planets in the Alpha Centauri system. Receiving the commission, the Company decided for Helghan to colonize them; Vekta (in honor of the company's president), a planet much like Earth to serve as the basis for all its activities, and a habitable but inhospitable planet, Helghan, that has too little strategic value but serves Vekta support. First Extrasolar War However, all other colonies begin to recognize the strategic power of Alpha Centauri and exploiting its advantage, companies are beginning to put the Helghan passage through the tax system and to profit from their privileged position. Of course, this opportunism eventually trigger jealousy among the various organizations, including leading the military organization, Interplanetary Strategic Alliance or ISA. In an impulsive action, ISA threaten Vekta with an embargo that have ceased to exercise their right to dominate their territory. Refusing to do so, companies Helghan end up suffering a siege after offering very little resistance to the power of strategic fleet ISA. Vekta is surrounded and eventually invaded by the ISA to expel the settlers from Vekta to the inhospitable planet Helghan. ISA takes care of Vekta enjoying all the strategic value of this planet made it as his property. Second Extrasolar War Invasion of Vekta However, in Helghan stands a charismatic leader who takes advantage of the aftermath of World War III to form the Helghast Empire and prepares a fierce campaign to recover what is rightfully his: Scolar Visari. The ISA continues to assert its powerful military wing, even undercover to sabotage their operations to annihilate completely the attempted invasion of the Helghast to their home planet. Liberation of Vekta Vekta is again recovered by the ISA after intense battles on the ground that included some of the Helghast desperate attempts to kidnap key members of the ISA, that culminate in the expulsion of the finalization of Vekta Helghast. Invasion of Helghan Defeated but still resolute the Helghast continue their propaganda campaign as a driving force to break up the military power of the ISA. Eventually, the ISA troops decide to strike a heavy blow by invading Helghan and try to annihilate the rest of the resistance. But the fact that the Helghast people survive in such hostile conditions make them formidable adversaries. As Visari himself claims, the Helghast have become more than human. The ISA are against a motivated and powerful human force and also an entire planet inhospitable that makes your life easier. Behind the scenes *This article is incredibly biased, and I ask that one of the admins either deletes it or decides to change it. Yes they are good and ill defined, but no doubt that the invaders are not the ISA and Helghast, because to drive them to Helghan deprived us of many things, including health. Indeed the first Killzone we get the ideas that the blockade of Helghan is more like a prison for the Helghast Yes, the ISA are partially in the wrong here, but the Helghast are also the bad guys too. They were given a chance to join an interplanetary organization at some point in time to help them get back on their feet (if you don't believe me look it up in the timeline on the official website), but they refused and became isolationist, sealing their fate to become a dictatorship. Plus, can we really say that the genocide of Vektan people by Helghast troops is a just cause for the Helghast to pursue? The only reason I'm not changing this page is because I don't have the time. Someone else, whether it be admin or regular user, please make this article less biased. Oh, and clean up the grammar too, it looks incredibly unprofessional when compared with other wikis.* Category:History of Killzone